Power transfer between a power transmitting unit (PTU) and a power receiving unit (PRU) having the same wireless power transfer (WPT) standard protocols is smoothly performed. However, power transfer between a PTU and a PRU having different standard protocols is not performed.
Examples of the wireless transfer standard may include a Qi method owned by the Wireless Power Consortium (hereinafter, referred to as WPC), a Power Matters Alliance (PMA) method, and an Alliance for Wireless Power (hereinafter, referred to as A4WP) method. Since the Qi, PMA, and A4WP methods have different communication protocols, and when a standardized communication is not established between a PTU and PRU, the PTU stops transferring power, and thus power transfer is not possible.